


Z is for Zenith

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Older Characters, Post-Series, meme reply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-04
Updated: 2006-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch





	Z is for Zenith

Sam figures she reached the zenith of her career around the time she got the Nobel Prize. After that, there's really nowhere to go but down. The Military retired her years ago, and while she's still listed as a scientific consultant with the International Interstellar Exploration Agency, she's mostly just paraded out for special events and TV interviews.

She looks at her hands, thin and wrinkled, and her hair, almost entirely gray now that's she's retired the hair dye.

"We're old Daniel," she says.

Daniel looks up from his book and his eyebrows come together like they always do when he's trying to puzzle something out. Apparently satisfied there's no hidden message in her statement that it's his husbandly duty to cipher out, his face smoothes out and he smiles. "Yeah, I guess we are."

She sighs and tries to figure out when, exactly, she stopped being young. But when Daniel puts his book away and starts kissing her shoulder, she forgets to be old for a while.


End file.
